


You're krilling me here

by Oglogothswrath



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Bathing Suits, Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglogothswrath/pseuds/Oglogothswrath
Summary: Aradia and Feferi decide to have some alone time after a nice workout.





	You're krilling me here

**Author's Note:**

> I know the pov switches later on, but I have to admit I'm proud I was able to go through this in one go.

During the week, Aradia would come to the fitness center and teach her own fitness class upstairs, and after she was finished she would go downstairs and visit her girlfriends swimming aerobics class. 

Honestly Aradia knew Feferi was a seadweller but it always hit her how striking Feferi looked as she moved through the water. Her hair tied up, a few strands kissing her face, and how her lips puckered in annoyance when someone did something wrong. 

She couldn't help but feel love for her overwhelm her as she watched.  
Today though, it was more than just love she could feel peaking it's head, she could feel herself getting slightly flushed with desire as she watched Feferi slide through the water. The way her top clung to her skin as she bobbed about in the water. On more than one occasion she had caught herself staring rather than exercising, which caught Feferi’s attention. 

When class was over and Feferi got out of the water first, Aradia couldn't help but notice the water dripping from her bathing suit and down her thighs. Her eyes gravitating towards where her nook laid in the process. 

“You going to be Okay?” Feferi asked as she turned around and offer a hand, which Aradia gladly accepted after jerking her eyes back up.

“Yeah,” she assured her as she pulled herself out of the water, her eyes becoming face to face with Feferis chest, she could just barely see the outline of her nipples through the fabric at this distance. A flush brushing her cheeks, but a smile widening as she glanced up at her girlfriend.  
“You seem a little distracted today?” Feferi teased as they began making their way towards the shower room.  
“You could say I have some things on my mind.” Aradia admitted as she opened the door.  
“I'll say, you didn't seem to listen to a single thing I said today!” Feferi huffed glancing over her shoulder as she let her hair down. “But I guess I can't blame you, I was a bit distracted today myself.” 

Aradia perked at that.  
“is everything okay?” she asked stepping towards her, fingers touching Feferi’s. Feferi tangled their hand together.

“of course! I just couldn't help but notice how great you looked today, flushed and dreamy eyed. It was pretty distracting.” Aradia snorted a little laugh.  
“you're the one to talk! I can see you're nipples through your top!” Feferi slapped her hands to her chest with a flush on her cheeks.  
“I just got this one too!” She could almost wail.  
“Don't worry, I only noticed earlier! Not to mention it looks really nice on you.” Aradia’s hand found it's way to Feferi's hip, tugging her close. Feferi could feel the warmth already radiating from Aradia’s sheath, her own nook throbbing a bit in excitement.

“you're such a flirt,” Feferi’s eyes fluttering down for a second, as she bit her lip and glanced around. She wanted to let this keep going, but she could lose her job if she just did this out in the open. A grin growing as she spotted the showers. Between the open area and the showers there was a little changing room to leave your clothes and stuff. Not to mention easy cleanup. 

“Come on, let's find somewhere more private.” She whispered tugging Aradia’s hands off her hips and towards the showers.  
“couldn't wait till we got home?” Aradia was teasing, Feferi couldn't help but raise an playful eyebrow. She closed the curtain on them.  
“Do you think you can last till we get home?” Aradia flushed in embarrassment, honestly she probably could but the mood would be a bit damped by then. Not to mention there was something fantastic about the idea of doing it here. Anyone one could walk in and see her splitting her Girlfriend’s nook on her bulge. Just the idea was enough to make the tip of her bulge slip out.  
“not with how you're dressed I probably won't.” Feferi took that as a challenge as she peeled her bathing suit top off to reveal her breasts, and plopped it on the ground. Her nipples perked more from the exposed air.  
“Better?”  
“Much,” Aradia teased as her hand cupped Feferi's breast, thumb brushing against the tip. Her skin was cold and wet, no doubt from staying so long in the pool. Even her nipples hardened upon being exposed to the cool air.  
She kissed Feferi, stopping anymore conversation from continuing. Their tongues sliding together, as Feferi slide her hands along Aradia’s side, before moving to fumble with her top, untying the tie at the top of her neck. Allowing the fabric curl, the weight of Aradia’s breasts causing it to slide downwards, and bundle underneath them. Feferi feel them brush against her skin.  
She wasted no time grabbing a hold of her breasts and kneading with her fingers. Loving the weight she felt in her palm. She almost didn't notice they weren't kissing anymore until she felt Aradia latch her lips on her nipple, sucking gently while she still rubbed circles on her other one. 

Feferi could feel her nook flutter in anticipation, arousal overtaking as she stopped playing with Aradia’s chest and grabbed a hold of her horns. Encouraging her to continue, loving the way her tongue danced around the bud before she teased gently with her blunt teeth.  
Feferi let out a breathy sign, trembling a little. Her bulge already slipped out of her bathing suit bottoms to meet Aradia’s. The bulges sliding against each other slickly, she knew they could finish like this. But she had been daydreaming almost all day feeling herself stuffed full.  
“Aradia, you're krilling me here. My nook is so empty without you,” she whispered, Aradia’s eyes flicked up as she pulled away. Siliva still connecting to her slick nipple.  
“damn, I can't argue with a face like that.” Aradia teased pulling back and pushing some hair behind her ear. She moved to pull down her bathing suit bottoms. They plopped on the floor a wet sound, her Bulge relieved to be finally fully free.  
Feferi took this opportunity to admire her bulge as she slipped out of her own. She reminded herself that next time she'd like to try and give Aradia a blowjob. Just the thought made her mouthwater as she felt hands on her hips.  
“You ready?” she asked as Feferi nodded a bit too eagerly as Aradia lifted her up, and balanced her against the wall. Feferi wrapped her legs around Aradia’s hips, her nook just barely kissing the maroon bloods bulge when they heard the patter of feet.  
The sound of people talking could be heard as aradia’s bulge slowly worked through her folds, and slipped into her entrance. Feferi gasped, her hand slamming itself to her lips as she froze. Aradia didn't stop though, her Bulge slowly rubbing up and into her as she could hear her students outside finally getting ready to head home. It didn't take long till she was filled up to the root of Aradia’s bulge. 

“You okay?” Aradia mouthed and Feferi nodded with a grin as she placed a finger over her mouth to motion to be quiet.  
Aradia took that challenge as they waited, the sound of water shutting on as patrons began showering and getting ready to head home fill the air. 

As soon as the water began, so did Aradia, her hips rolling, and making her bulge rub against her in the most delicious ways. Her own bulge curling on on itself in pleasure. Feferi had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from moaning out loud. Her other hand grasping Aradia’s horn for balance.  
Aradia soon picked up the pace, thrusting heavily into Feferi, the sound of skin slapping could be heard as Aradia’s bulge filled her up. Her nook stretching to almost it's limit, the tip of the nook slapping against her seedflap.  
Oh god she didn't know how long she was going to last. If her moaning alone didn't alert the patrons the loud pounding of their skin as Aradia relentlessly pounded into her would.  
She couldn't help herself, her nook absolutely dripping with material as she heavily leaned back, her hips now meeting Aradia's with every thrust.  
Screw getting caught, she was about to have the best sex in her life, she thought as she finally reached her peak. Aradia's bulge slamming into her one last time, burying the tip into her very eager seedflap. Spilling her genetic material into her, she could feel herself absolutely stretch. Her body trembling as she let out pathetic little moans and road out her orgasm. Her hand finding her own bulge and groping it blindly, loving feeling the slight overstimulation as it slipped back into it's sheath. She almost became limp from the aftermath, both of them breathing heavily.  
It wasn't until she opened her eyes again she saw the aftermath, Aradia’s breasts splattered with her material, even a few flecks on her face. She definitely looked satisfied with the results. Feferi almost said something teasingly when she remembered again where she was. Jerking up as Aradia sat her down.  
“shit!” Feferi cursed about to scramble to clean up and run out. That is until Aradia placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“you're fine, they left a little while ago. I'm not about to get you fired.” Aradia teased, brushing Feferi's Hair out of her face.  
“Let's get you cleaned up and emptied out before we leave.”  
“Can I maybe return the favor?” Feferi asked, opening the shower door.  
“We'll see.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy, it's not the best but I'm working on it.


End file.
